


Heartbeat

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: This is a poem I wrote, I thought I would use it for Hawaii 5-0





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote, I thought I would use it for Hawaii 5-0

After a very long week and long cases, Steve and Danny have barely seen each over the last two weeks. Danny has been busy with his children and planning the proposal that would make Steve more than just Danny's boyfriend it would make Steve Danny's husband and step father to grace and Charlie who love Steve so much and Steve has been busy with work and helping Adam get comfortable with 5-0. After a long day Steve comes home and sees his house covered in candles and white paper arrows leading out to the back yard, where Steve sees more candles and white lights all over the place, he then sees a little table holding three letters first one was from Charlie who drew steve a pic of his family Danny Steve Grace Charlie and Rachel, then a nice letter from grace thanking him for loving Danny and giving them a home then he reads what Danny left for him 

Standing here with your arms around me  
I feel your heartbeat against my back  
It's racing so fast Everytime you hold me

Our lips touch in sweet kisses and I hear  
your heartbeat racing against mine it's racing  
so fast like Everytime you kiss me

Skin to skin making love I feel your heartbeat  
It's racing so fast with mine it's racing so fast  
Like Everytime we make love

A touch a feeling a move a moment leads to my heartbeat racing with yours racing so fast like in everything I do with you,

You are the best thing that ever happened to me since I came to Hawaii, you gave me a home a job and a life so now will you marry me and become a permanent part of our family.

Steve looks up from the the card to see Danny on his knee with Grace and Charlie next to him, Steve walks down to them and kisses each kid then kneels in front of of Danny kisses him on the lips then says yes I will

Grace and Charlie jump on them as they celebrate Danny and Steve getting engaged and this is what Steve has always wanted a family now he has one with Danny Grace and Charlie.


End file.
